Fox and the Raven: Valentine's Day
by Seishin no Mizu
Summary: What happens when Sasuke and naruto have no idea what to get their girlfriends and Ayame give them an idea they like? read and find out


Hey! its Undinesoul again and i thought this would be a wonderful song fic!

**Naruto: hehe...i hope Hinata likes the song**

Undinesoul : NARUTO! YOU GAVE AWAY THE SURPRISE WHO YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS!

**Sasuke: sorry Undine, you know Naruto is a dobe.**

**Naruto: Teme!**

Undinesoul : (room turns cold and hell burns in backround) BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE DISCLAIMER OR I'LL SEND KYUUBI AFTER YOU BOTH!

**Sasuke and Naruto : EEP! SORRY!**

Undinesoul : better be...

**Naruto : Undinesoul does not own Naruto or any other character...only the OC's he still has to put in his stories**

Undinesoul : (cracks knuckles) I HEARD THAT!

**Sasuke : If he did Naruto wouldn't be as dense and really notice Hinata**

**Kyuubi : wait, you'll let me go after them, o well, on with the story**

**Kyuubi : Undinesoul also does not own the song, Ozone owns it**

**XxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXx**

Two young 16 year old boys are walking over to Ichiraku Ramen for, well ramen. One is 5' 11", sunflower blonde hair, perfectly tanned skin, beautiful sky blue eyes, and most noticable, a pair of whisker marks on both cheeks. The other, more cold looking at first is 6'00", pale skin, coal black eyes, and black hair that defies gravity by naturally spiking backwards. This young cheerful blonde is none other than Naruto Uzumaki and his his black haired friend is none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey old man!" yelled the hyperactive blonde as he entered the ramen stand. " I'll have one miso ramen with pork for now!" Old man Ichiraku nods and gets to work. "What will you have Sasuke?" asked Ayame. "I'll have a shrimp ramen with some dumplings on the side." "Coming right up!"

They both eat in silence then Ayame suddenly asks, "what are you two gonna do for Valentine's day for you girlfriends?" Both boys sat in shock. "We don't know." they said simltaniously. "How bout you both sing them a song, one that they both will love and can be a duet for both of you?" Both boys pondered. "I like it" said Sasuke calmly. "Lets do it then" Naruto calmly stated.

**XxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXx**

On the other side of the village

"I wonder what Naruto will do for me for Valentine's day" says the beautiful Hyuuga heiress. "I hope Sasuke and Naruto both get us something nice" replied the superstrong pinkette.

If only they knew...hehehe

**XxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXx**

Valentine's Day : Training Gound 87 a.k.a. Valentine's Day picnic location

"Is everything ready" asked the blonde Hokage. "Yes, Naruto and Sasuke are also ready for their preformance tonight for their girlfriends and the rest of Konoha" replied Iruka.

**XxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXx**

Later that night

"Ready Sasuke?" questioned the blonde. "yea, get you clothes ready" said the raven boy. "oops."

Naruto was wearing a black muscle shirt with a white cloak with orange, yellow, and red flames at the bottom. He was also wearing khaki pants, a white sash as a belt and black dress shoes. Sasuke was wearing a blood red muscle shirt a black cloak with red and blue flames at the bottom. He had black pants, a blood red sash and black combat boots on.

"Welcome everyone, tonight we have a special preformance for everyone!" said the Blonde Hokage in a purple kimono with a sakura tree on it with little foxes playing at the bottom. "Welcoming Naruto and Sasuke! Also known as the Fox and the Raven!" As saying this she goes through many handsign and yells out "**Ninja Art: Mass Petal Shushin****"**. Suddenly a gentle breeze picks up and sakura petals fall off the trees and they join the breeze and circle aroung a large empty stage revealing 11 shadowed people dancing. Naruto and Sasuke were in front and there were 9 dancers behind them, 4 girls and 5 guys. The girls were none other then Kurenai, Ino, Ayame, and Hana. The guys were Neji, Kiba, Kakashi, Shikamaru, and Lee. The girls were wearing white kimonos with dark purple flowers on them. The guys were wearing black muscle shirts, black cargo pants, black combat boots, and blood red sashes.

Numa Numa(english) by Ozone

All the dancers step forward, the lights turn on, and the music starts playing.

Everyone but Naruto and Sasuke:

_Mai-Ya-Hi Mai Ya A _

_Mai-Ya-Hoo Ma Mi A_

_Mai-Ya-Ha Ma Mi A_

_Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha_

Sasuke:

_Hello, Salute, It's me, Your Duke_

_And I made something to show you how I feel_

Naruto:

_Hello, Heelloo, It's me, Picasso_

_I will play beeping sound My words of love, with your name on every one._

Sasuke and Naruto:

_When you leave my colors fade to gray_

_Ooo-a-ooo-a-A-ooo-a-oo-ooo-a-A_

_Every words of love i used to say._

_Now i paint them everyday_

_when you leave my colors fade to gray_

_don't leave another stain, the robes of color fade away_

_Every words of love i used to say._

_Now i paint them everyday_

Sasuke:

_I saw, my streams, my song and dreams _

_and I bought something to match the colors of my love._

_Naruto:_

_Hello, Hello, it's me again, Picasso, I will spread, the words of love with your name on every one._

Naruto and Sasuke:

_When you leave my colors fade to gray_

_Ooo-a-ooo-a-A-ooo-a-oo-ooo-a-A_

_Every words of love i used to say._

_Now i paint them everyday_

_when you leave my colors fade to gray_

_don't leave another stain, the robes of color fade away_

_Every words of love i used to say._

_Now i paint them everyday_

Everyone but Naruto and Sasuke:

_Mai-Ya-Hi Mai Ya A_

_Mai-Ya-Hoo Ma Mi A_

_Mai-Ya-Ha Ma Mi A_

_Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha_

_Sasuke and Naruto: _

_When you leave my colors fade to gray_

_Ooo-a-ooo-a-A-ooo-a-oo-ooo-a-A_

_Every words of love i used to say._

_Now i paint them everyday_

_when you leave my colors fade to gray_

_don't leave another stain, the robes of color fade away_

_Every words of love i used to say._

_Now i paint them everyday_

"Naruto! Sasuke!" yelled the heiress in a lavender kimono with a dove on the back and a pinkette with a pink kimono with a wolf on it. The two girls ran up on the stage and hugged and kissed their boyfriends. The small group behind them then shushined disappearing in either a swirl of sakura petals or red flames. The fireworks then shot out coloring the sky in a variety of hues.

"Happy Valentine's Day girls" Naruto and Sasuke was at the same time and smiled.

**XxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXxEeEeEeEeXxXxXxXx**

Undine: wow that was fun to write, hope you liked it

**Naruto: that was fun to sing**

**Sasuke: yea it was**

**Hinata and Sakura: Ooohh boys!**

**Sasuke and Naruto: hehehe (walks away)**

**Kyuubi: awww... i don't get to to chase those 2?...**

Undine: sorry Kyuubi, maybe next time

**Kyuubi : ok... (walks away crying)**


End file.
